All That We Needed
by The Antarctic Scene
Summary: Draco wants to use Ginny to get Hermione. Things don't go according to plan. How boring and cliche of a summary.


_A/N: Pfft. I wish I owned Harry Potter… I'd be living it up in Beverly Hills with the movie stars in some expensive 27 bedroom mansion. So yeah, Harry Potter….. This whole fan fiction thing I'm writing? Belongs to J.K…. Lucky chick, I wish this had been my idea. The title of this story, "All That We Needed" is a song by the Plain White T's. Oh, and this chapter title is "A Slow Descent" by Straylight Run. I don't own that either… lucky John Nolan…_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter I: A Slow Descent**

"You're jealous." The girl said, smirking. She leaned forward a little more in her seat and looked over the boy's shoulder at the book he was pretending to read.

He looked up at her, obviously annoyed, and shook his head. "No," he mumbled, turning his gaze away from her.

"Yes you are. It's obvious, Draco, everyone can tell from how you're looking at them. Come on, Pansy isn't good enough in bed?"

"Shut it, Weasley, or I'll give you a good hex… Enough to send you back to your pathetic mudblood loving family; especially that brother of yours."

"You mean Ron?" She raised her eyebrows. "My brother who's over there snogging the girl you want?"

"I don't want her! Why would I want that filthy mudblood?" He half shouted.

He instantly regretted saying that so loudly. Half of the room had turned to look over at him, including the two who had been locked in a corner in their own world, snogging. The boy, a tall gangly red head stood up and offered his hand to the girl, a shorter girl with wild brown hair. She smiled shyly and took his hand, steadying herself and getting up. Holding hands, they wove their way through the tables in the library. The red haired boy stopped in front of the table with his sister and Draco.

"Hey Gin," he smiled at her. "Hey Draco," he gave Draco a smug smile. "Funny, Draco, where's that girlfriend of yours? Pansy, I mean, the nice little pureblood."

Draco stood up, his wand at the ready. "What's it to you, Weasley? Your sister is company enough for me." He said sneering.

"Yeah, what's that to mean?" He pulled out his own wand and waved it threateningly, red sparks coming from the tip.

"Ron," the girl said in a whiney tone. She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away. "Come on, you know how your temper is. I don't want you igniting the whole library."

"Like the filthy mudblood won't know a charm to put the fire out." Draco laughed a little at his joke.

"But Hermione…" Ron stopped and moved closer to the table; closer to Draco. "What'd you say?"

"Yeah, you heard me. Better listen to the mudblood, Weasley, wouldn't want you to set her precious books on fire."

Ron tried to lunge forward but both Hermione and Ginny, who had gotten up, managed to restrain him. Draco put his wand away and stood there looking smug. He smiled at Ron coolly as Hermione led him away. Ginny spun around and glared at him. She took her seat again and sighed.

He looked over at her. "What is it now?"

"What do you mean, 'what is it now?'" She said, imitating him perfectly. "You know what. I don't get you, Draco. Wait, let's make it better, I'm sixteen, a sixth year, and I still don't understand you guys… and I've been living with six of them for all of my life!"

Draco laughed. "You've got the imitation down well." He raised an eyebrow and looked thoughtful. "You say you still don't understand guys? You wouldn't… your family is rather pathetic." She glared at him. "Sorry, but it's true. Come on, you heard about Ron and that incident with the spiders a while ago, am I right?"

Ginny sighed and gave him an impatient glare. "What are you getting at, Malfoy?"

"I have a deal for you. How about you help me get the wonderful mudblood from your brother and—" he stopped to look thoughtful. "I'll… help you um… I'll help you understand a bloke like me."

She looked at him, wondering if his offer was genuine or not. "Really?" she looked at him cautiously.

He nodded. "Yep, come on Ginny, would you doubt me?"

"Well yeah… yeah, I would." She laughed a little. "But it's okay, I'll trust you this time."

"Good; you should trust me." He smiled at her. "Look, I better get going… potions." He said getting up suddenly.

"Potions, huh? Have fun with that. Look, I still have a free period, but I've got Transfiguration after that. And then there's dinner. Do you want to meet up after dinner?"

"Yeah… around 8:30, maybe, on the fifth floor, by that painting of the founders?"

"Sure, that's fine. I'll see you then, Draco." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, yeah, see you later, Ginny." He returned the smiled and walked out of the library and started heading for the dungeons.

When he got down to the basement level, he didn't turn towards the potions dungeons. Instead, he started heading to the common room. He reached the plain brick wall and mumbled the password, something to do with dragon's blood. His two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, were sitting at a table with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. When they saw Draco entering the common room, they instantly moved over to allow him some space at the table. Draco walked over to them, grinning, and sat down.

"Draco," Goyle smiled up at him. "How'd it go, buddy?"

"Better than I expected. Oh, that Ginny Weasley? She's as easy as I heard that Thomas boy saying." He smirked.

Blaise looked at him in disbelief. "Dude, are you serious? You got her already?"

"I wish." Draco said laughing. "She's not that easy. Though, apparently, the poor confused kid just doesn't understand us guys." He said the last part in a way that slightly mimicked Ginny's voice.

The boys all laughed and then Theodore looked at Draco. "So, you got Ginny in your hands, how about Ron's girl?"

"You mean the mudblood?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Ginny's gonna help me out on that."

"Huh?" Goyle gave him a confused look. "You let her in on the plan?"

"No you idiot. She's gonna help me get Granger, and in return, I help her "understand" guys like us."

"Ohh…. Damn, I wish I had come up with something like that. Man, you're getting the two hottest chicks in Hogwarts." Crabbe said looking envious.

"Yeah, it's great to be me. And hey, neither of em are gonna see it coming."

They laughed again before they all got up and went on about their separate ways. Draco headed to the dorms to rest before dinner, Blaise and Theodore had Ancient Runes and Crabbe and Goyle decided to go terrorize the first years for a while.

"Ginny Weasley…" Draco mumbled, sitting on the edge of his bed. "What am I gonna do with you?"

Little did he know that Ginny was sitting in Transfiguration wondering what she was going to do about Draco.


End file.
